TMM: The Third Generation
by MewCelery347
Summary: The original Mew Mews' had children and grandchildren, but the grandchildren didn't have powers. Five new girls were selected to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew:

**Tokyo Mew Mew:**

**The Third Generation**

Chapter 1:

Time has passed since the legendary battle, which has driven the aliens back to where they came from. There has been peace in Tokyo for several decades now, and the people have flourished in happiness and prosperity. The enemy has shown no sign of returning.

However, a twelve-year-old girl is restless. Her name is Hikari Tanaka, meaning "light" in Japanese. It is already two o'clock in the morning, but she is still awake, having lost hope of falling asleep long ago. She finally sits up and gazed out the window, where a thin waxing crescent lights up the dark night sky. Once again, she pondered the confusing dream she had the night before, one that she's had thirteen times now.

_She wanders through a dark fog, unable to see anything, but an eerie sound penetrates her ears. It most resembles… ticking, like that of a clock. Afraid, she walks faster, calling for help but receiving none. Suddenly, the fog lifts, revealing a bottomless dark hole before her. Before she can stop herself, she involuntarily flings herself into this hole. The ticking grows louder as she falls deeper into this dark chasm. Panicking, Hikari screams. As if on cue, she begins falling backwards, feeling her body rising out of the hole at a frightening rate. The dream then reverses itself, the hole disappears, the fog returns. Hikari is walking rapidly backwards, with no control over her actions. The ticking increases in volume, and it becomes almost unbearable… _It was then that Hikari woke up in a cold sweat.

Her eyes misted over at her failure to interpret the dream. All of her life, she had been a perfectionist, being at the top of her class, being taught that anything can be achieved with hard work. She received pressure from her family and classmates, who always had such high expectations for her, disapproving if she did not meet them. It was ironic, she thought, that her name meant "light," when in reality she thought of herself as dark, cold, and unfriendly. Only her four closest friends knew her cheerful side, which she rarely displayed when they were not around. With a sign of frustration, Hikari wiped her eyes and lay back down, hoping to obtain some sleep before school.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, her annoying alarm clock was going off with enough noise to wake the entire house, which it did. Silently cursing her stupid alarm clock, Hikari got out of bed, struggling to overcome overwhelming exhaustion as she got dressed.

Her family was already downstairs when Hikari finally went down for breakfast. Her parents were as usual running around in a panicky manner getting ready for work, and her sister, Hoshi, named after the stars in the nice sky, was complaining about everything she could think of. As always, Hikari ignored everyone and sat down to eat her breakfast.

The bus arrived a few minutes after she finished eating. Instinctively, Hikari dropped everything she was doing, grabbed her enormously heavy dark blue backpack and ran out the door to catch the bus, Hoshi running clumsily behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hikari went straight to her locker when she arrived at school. Her bus was the last to arrive, as always, so her friends were waiting for her, looking amused. Their names were Sora, Kiri, Misuto, and Kemuri, meaning sky, fog, mist, and smoke.

"Wow, Hikari," Kemuri said. "Your bus actually got here before school ended!"

"Very funny," Hikari shot back, feigning annoyance. "You can blame my bus driver."

"On a different subject," Kiri started slowly. "Can you help me study for my Math test?"

"I have my own math test to worry about. Sorry, Kiri."

"Please! PLEASE! WITH CHERRIES AND MINTS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT ON TOP! MY BROTHERS AND SISTER REFUSE TO HELP ME!" Kiri screamed, attracting the attention of several bewildered teachers talking a little way off.

"I said no." Hikari plainly stated, used to Kiri's mad mood swings. She eventually finished unloading her locker and walked toward her homeroom. Kiri and Misuto followed her, since they were in the same homeroom.

"IF I FAIL THAT TEST IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! We're not friends anymore." Kiri crossed her arms and turned around.

Hikari shrugged, knowing Kiri never stayed mad for more than a few seconds. Typical Kiri.

"So Misuto, do you think Mrs. Mori will give homeroom time to study?" Hikari asked. Mrs. Mori was their homeroom teacher. She had very curly auburn hair and weighed about 500 pounds.

"Who knows, probably not… what would happen if monkeys ceased to exist?" Misuto mumbled, staring off into space. Typical Misuto, always being absurdly random for no apparent reason.

"Well there would be a lot more bananas left in this world." Kiri put in. She had stopped being mad, as expected.

Hikari felt mad unexpectedly. She turned on Kiri and hissed, "Why do you never stay mad for more than few seconds? Have you ever thought about how annoying that is?"

Kiri backed away. "Um… sorry?"

Hikari calmed down again. "It's okay. What nice weather we have today!" she chirped, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, it certainly is." Kemuri's head popped out of nowhere. "I plan to annoy some people today."

"No you don't!" Sora appeared suddenly. "Because I'll get to them first!" She pulled out her 10-pound Algebra book and whacked Kemuri on the head.

Kemuri was caught off guard. "Ow! You hit me a lot harder than you usually do! What is wrong with you today, Sora?"

"Oh sorry. It's just that I've been having confusing dreams for the last two weeks or so and they've been distracting-"

"Really? Me too!" Hikari interrupted excitedly, wondering if Sora's dreams were related to hers.

"Me three!" Kemuri said.

"Me four!" Kiri squealed.

"Me five," Misuto said quietly in a barely audible voice. "But what does it-"

"Me twenty-nine!" Sora yelled, madly swinging her Algebra book.

Kiri finally managed to pull away from the nonsense. "This conversation is getting us nowhere. In my dream, I was walking through a dark fog, threw myself into a hole, and then the dream reversed really quickly."

"That's the same dream I had!" Hikari, Sora, Misuto and Kemuri exclaimed at the same time. "What could it mean?"

The bell rang at that moment, so all five friends rushed to their homerooms, apologized to their teachers for being late, and muddled through the rest of the school day, all equally confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings readers. Sorry if the first two chapters were disappointing- you can only go so far when basing characters off of your friends.

Chapter 3:

School was over and all five friends were at a nearby park, staring off into space and continuing to discuss the visions they'd all had.

"Did any of you…" Hikari paused. "…hear ticking in the dream?"

There was a chorus of "no's" as each of the others shook their heads. The group had discovered that each person's dream had unique qualities. Hikari was the only one who heard ticking. She was also the only one who was practically "awake" while dreaming, able to think clearly unlike the other four. Kiri had noticed the fog in her dream was this queer turquoise color, beautiful and threatening at the same time. Sora claimed to have ears and a tail in the dreaming, something no one could understand. Misuto had felt unusual agility – she seemed to glide through the fog rather than walk through it. Lastly, Kemuri had held an object that seemed to be alive, radiating light and heat, although she was unable to decipher what it was.

There was a round of silence as each of the five drifted deeper in thought.

A blinding flash of light blazed in front of them. Startled, they turned around to see five girls and four people resembling boys, each dressed in a different color, rising up from the ground, surrounded by light. One of the girls was dressed in hot pink, one in sky blue, one in grassy green, one in bright yellow, and one in purple. The three "boys" were clothed in grayish-purple, brown, dark green, and royal blue. Weirdly, no one else in the park had noticed them. Only the five could.

Hikari thought she recognized the girls from some of her school history books. "You are… the legendary Tokyo Mew Mews?"

The pink girl stepped forward. "Yes. I am Mew Ichigo and these are my friends." The bright light barely made her visible, but her features were clear.

"The Mew Mews?" Kiri questioned nervously. "I've read about you so much and how you saved Tokyo from the aliens. Why are you here?"

The one in grayish-purple spoke up. "Greetings. I am Pie, a former enemy and now an ally of the Mew Mews. You may have heard of me. Although we aliens," he gestured to the other two boys, "retreated from Earth, there are still dangers threatening you."

"But how?" Hikari demanded. "Wasn't Deep Blue terminated long ago with Mew Aqua? And even if there were dangers, can't you guys fight them? There's nine of you and only five of us!"

"That's where you're wrong," the Blue Knight replied. "There are not nine, but actually ten of us." He held his palm out flat and a fuzzy pink robot materialized on it. "This is R2000, or Masha. She has helped the Mew Mews numerous times in the past. Unfortunately, Masha can only recall the original Mew Mews, so we have lost contact with Mew Berry. But still, we are strong." He lowered his palm, and the robot remained hovering in the air.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why can't the ten of you fight the new dangers?" Hikari noticed she was the only one talking now, since her friends had been awed into silence. But her aggressive nature had given her the courage to speak.

Ichigo spoke again. "We are only memories, young in form but many decades old, unable to fight in the physical world. We can only guide those who are willing to follow."

The girl in sky blue stepped forward for the first time. "Hikari, I am Mint Aizawa, or Mew Mint, your fifth cousin's great aunt. My daughter, Mew Suika, has also fought for Tokyo. For reasons unknown, the Mew Mew abilities have stopped being transferred from mother to child. To combat the new danger, the ten of us sought out five new girls, all named similarly, who will receive Mew Mew powers." She paused. "Surely you must have noticed how the five of you are all named after things in nature that are impossible to grab in your bare hands. Light, fog, sky, mist, and smoke."

Hikari was still unconvinced. "How is that related? The original five Mews were named after food!"

The boy in brown looked amused. Hikari recognized Tart. "Our children named their children after food as well, but Raimu, Caramel, Kanraku, Anzu, and Puramu showed no signs of Mew Mew ability, so we had to find others. We finally discovered the five of you, who look promising. Besides, it was time for a change. We cannot name girls after food forever."

This annoyed Hikari further. "So we were your second choices? If your grandchildren had showed Mew Mews powers, you would never have noticed us!"

The girl in green suddenly decided to speak. "That is true," she admitted. "But it was _because_ they were not Mew Mews that we knew we had to find you. We did not decide who received powers and who didn't. It was no accident that you and your friends were chosen to be the third generation of Mew Mews," Lettuce finished with a small bow.


End file.
